Les Black aussi ont un coeur
by Nyctalope
Summary: Qui a dit que Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait pas de coeur? Certainement pas moi...


Bonsoir!

Voici un one shot en réponse à un concours dont le thème était "premier baiser". Le couple est Bellatrix/Rodolphus et ma participation s'est décidée au dernier moment, d'où la rapidité du texte (ceci dit on était limités à 2000 mots donc...). Si j'en ai le temps et le courage je remanierai ce texte, notament en fonction de vos critiques. Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!  
Pour les lecteurs de mes fics à chapitres une bonne nouvelle: demain est férié (enfin aujourd'hui) donc j'aurai le temps d'écrire au moins un chapitre de "C'était pas son jour!" et peut-être d'avancer "Le secret des Evans". Pas de publication avant correction ce week end.

** Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Les Black aussi ont un coeur... **

Le grand jour était arrivé. Elle était « grande » maintenant. C'est sa mère qui le lui avait dit. C'est vrai que cette année elle avait cumulé les signes de maturité : ses règles, son acceptation à Poudlard, son premier sort maîtrisé… Sa mère avait donc préparé une grande fête en son honneur. Juste pour elle. Sa première véritable fête officielle, avec robe de soirée, beaucoup d'invités prestigieux, des mets à profusion…

Bellatrix était très fière et en profitait pour rendre jalouse sa petite sœur de sept ans, Narcissa. Elle n'avait cessé de lui rappeler que lorsqu'elle serait à Poudlard, Narcissa serait seule toute l'année. Ou encore qu'elle n'aurait pas de cadeaux, que sa mère l'aimait moins qu'elle n'aimait Bellatrix… Toutes ces affirmations faisaient pleurer la fillette et ricaner l'aînée.

Mais maintenant, la seule chose qui intéressait Bellatrix était la cérémonie donnée en son honneur dans le manoir des Black. Tandis que les invités arrivaient au Manoir, elle ne cessait de se regarder dans le miroir, tournant, virant, appréciant chaque détail. Sa robe vert foncé mettait en valeur ses yeux noirs. Ses cheveux sombres étaient noués en une simple queue de cheval qui laissait sa nuque libre. Elle n'avait pas encore le droit de se maquiller, alors elle portait des bijoux, notamment le médaillon frappé des armoiries des Black pour mettre en valeur son cou blanc et gracile. Elle se regarda encore une fois, fit une grimace au reflet de sa petite sœur apparue dans un coin de la pièce et se sourit. Elle était belle, bientôt femme, et elle le savait. Soudain, le hall d'entrée sembla silencieux. Bellatrix prit son inspiration et sortit de sa chambre. Arrivée en haut des escaliers centraux, elle redressa la tête, posa sa main droite sur la rampe et descendit avec des airs de danseuse. Tout le monde l'applaudit et Bellatrix se sentit vivre.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Finalement, la soirée était longue. Au début ça avait été intéressant : elle était le centre de l'attention de toute la noblesse du monde magique anglais qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur sa beauté, sa ressemblance avec son père, sa prestance… Mais très vite elle s'était ennuyée.

A table elle s'était retrouvée avec les « héritiers », notamment entre sa sœur et son cousin Sirius, et s'était sentie offensée de cet affront. Après tout, elle était presque une femme, c'est sa mère elle-même qui le lui avait dit. Elle décida d'ignorer ceux qu'elle qualifiait de larves pour s'intéresser aux personnages dignes d'intérêt qui l'entouraient.

Il y avait en face d'elle un grand blond à l'air hautain, qui lui faisait penser à sa sœur. Elle changea donc de cible. Une sorte de brute, un peu plus âgé qu'elle et avec un physique disgracieux ne cessait de regarder sous la table. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied, comme si de rien n'était, et continua d'observer « la table des enfants ». Un jeune homme noir, grand et mince, se tenait à côté de la brute et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Bellatrix le trouvait plutôt mignon et décida de lui accorder un peu d'intérêt au cours de la soirée, il semblait le mériter. Alors qu'elle continuait d'observer d'un air calculateur les héritiers mâles des grandes familles présentes à Sa soirée, elle croisa un regard vert qui la stupefixa. Le jeune homme lui sourit, elle rougit, et tourna vivement la tête. Intimidée, mais faisant croire qu'elle n'avait pas été troublée par ce regard émeraude, elle ne lui parla pas de la soirée…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Bellatrix avait à maintes reprises croisé le regard de Rodolphus Lestrange à Poudlard mais n'avait jamais osé lui parler. En effet, il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et elle avait peur de passer pour une idiote devant toute l'école. Elle l'avait revu à de grandes occasions comme Noël, ou lors de galas organisés par d'influentes familles londoniennes mais n'avait pas dépassé le stade du sourire timide. L'occasion se présenta alors qu'elle avait quatorze ans, à une soirée organisée par les Malfoy pour la réussite de leur fils Lucius à ses examens blancs. Elle était en train de se servir un cocktail de citrouille lorsque sa mère, accompagnée de la mère de Rodolphus et de ce dernier, vint lui parler et les présenter officiellement. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant que leurs mères respectives ne cessaient de vanter les mérites de leur progéniture. Ainsi, Bellatrix apprit que Rodolphus souhaitait se former en Médicomagie et que ses notes actuelles lui permettraient de le devenir s'il continuait dans cette optique. Elle imaginait le jeune homme au chevet de personnes souffrant et trouvait ça plutôt… décalé mais la tenue violette lui irait sûrement ! Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui effleura la main et sortit de sa rêverie.

- Alors, tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Pardon ? Bellatrix ne savait pas de quoi parlait le jeune homme brun aux yeux si envoûtants.

- Je disais, veux-tu venir te promener avec moi dans le parc ? répéta patiemment Rodolphus en souriant devant l'air perdu de la jeune fille.

Elle bégaya quelque chose qu'il prit pour un oui et tous deux sortirent. La neige s'était arrêté de tomber et couvrait les arbres d'un manteau blanc étincelant. Ils parlèrent pendant deux heures et même une fois de retour dans sa chambre elle se demandait comment une discussion si longue avait été possible alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

La veille de la rentrée, elle reçut du courrier. C'était Lui. Il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle avait accepté et pensait déjà à ce qu'elle allait mettre.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble et étaient très complices. Mais ils restaient tout de même distants. Tous deux avaient reçu une éducation stricte et ne voulaient surtout pas que l'on puisse leur reprocher cette proximité.

Ils se promenaient de longues heures durant dans le parc de Poudlard, à parler de leur famille, de leur avenir… Ce matin, Rodolphus avait évoqué son envie d'avoir une femme avec qui il s'entendrait aussi bien qu'avec Bellatrix, et la jeune fille avait rougi. Puis, une fois rentrés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, elle avait ouvert le paquet cadeau qui se trouvait sur son lit. C'était un bracelet d'argent incrusté de minuscules émeraudes. D'après la carte, il venait de Rodolphus, pour son anniversaire. Il s'excusait même d'être en avance d'un jour mais Bellatrix soupçonnait son désir d'être le premier à le lui souhaiter. Elle mit le bijou et n'en parla à personne, ce serait son secret, leur secret.

Le temps s'écoulait inexorablement, et déjà c'était le bal de fin d'année. Bellatrix achevait sa cinquième année mais pour Rodolphus c'en était fini de Poudlard. Ils dansèrent toute la soirée, sans se quitter des yeux et en se rapprochant petit à petit. Désormais, la tête de la jeune fille reposait sur l'épaule de son cavalier. Puis la musique cessa, brisant cet instant magique pour de nombreux couples.

Les élèves regagnèrent leurs quartiers. Bellatrix et Rodolphus rentraient ensemble, main dans la main pour la première fois, sans se parler. Ils étaient gênés de cette sensation mais en même temps, cela les rendait heureux. Ils marchaient doucement, voulant prolonger ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune. Des élèves remontaient dans leurs dortoirs tandis que d'autres tentaient de prolonger leur soirée dans la salle commune vert et argent. Mais ni Bellatrix ni son compagnon ne s'en souciaient. Ils marchèrent vers le centre de la salle et se séparèrent sans un regard. Bellatrix soupira… Elle espérait tellement qu'il se passe quelque chose de concret entre eux, mais elle redoutait ce moment. Son cœur s'accélèra lorsqu'elle entendit la voix si grave et en même temps si douce de Rodolphus. Elle se retourna si vivement qu'elle faillit en tomber. Surprise et apeurée, elle resta figée, voyant la distance les séparant diminuer inexorablement. Déjà, Rodolphus se tenait devant elle, souriant tendrement.

- Promets-moi… que nous nous reverrons, même si je ne suis plus à Poudlard… chuchota Rodolphus au creux de l'oreille de la brune.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air faussement dénué d'intérêt.

- Parce que… parce que je t'aime, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Bellatrix se figea. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse. Maintenant, Rodolphus la regardait dans les yeux.

- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il poliment en regardant intensément la belle Serpentard.

En guise de réponse, celle-ci ferma les yeux. Rodolphus approcha doucement ses lèvres et effleura celles carmin de l'héritière des Black. Puis il posa un léger baiser sur chacune de ses paupières et s'éloigna d'elle. Bellatrix rouvrit les yeux, la pièce semblait avoir disparu autour d'eux, tout comme les autres élèves. Elle ne voyait que Rodolphus dans sa magnifique robe de soirée bleu nuit, Rodolphus et ses yeux émeraude, Rodolphus qui lui avait donné ce merveilleux premier baiser, Rodolphus qui s'éloignait d'elle doucement… Enfin, il lâcha la main si fine et recula jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Il murmura :

- N'oublie pas ta promesse…

Puis il disparut en haut des escaliers.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Elle n'oublia pas sa promesse. Ils se revirent souvent et se marièrent dès que la jeune femme fut majeure. Une immense fête fut donnée en leur honneur faisant oublier pour un temps les prémisses de la guerre qui s'annonçait.

Deux ans après, c'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent les rangs de Voldemort. C'est également ensemble qu'ils torturèrent les Longdubat. Et ensemble ils furent emprisonnés à Azkaban. Tous deux étaient des fanatiques de ce nouveau Maître et aucun d'entre eux ne se plaignit une seule fois de la prison la plus redoutée du Monde sorcier…

Ils vivaient leur folie à deux, et cela suffisait à leur bonheur.

**FIN**

* * *

Voici la fin de ce court one shot. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé car c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple! 

Merci de m'avoir lue!


End file.
